


2:16 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're never distracted?'' Supergirl muttered.





	2:16 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're never distracted?'' Supergirl muttered after she viewed Reverend Amos Howell viewing new papers for his sermon in a shop window.

THE END


End file.
